Soul eater
]] A soul eater is a being from Native American folklore that is also known as a sin-catcher shaman. According to legend, soul eaters minister to sick humans, consuming their patients' illnesses. Legends of these beings date back hundreds of years before 2000, at which time a creature of this kind was living in Squamash, Pennsylvania although it died in the following year. The creature managed to consume its patients' maladies by literally consuming the afflicted person and regurgitating a soupy substance in a human-shaped mold in its underground dwelling, where the person was reintegrated and came back to life in full health. (TXF: "The Gift") History Before its death, the locals of Squamash held the creature captive and used it to consume their own sicknesses. Fox Mulder learned of the creature's existence and traveled to see it in the spring of 2000 shortly before his abduction. (TXF: "The Gift") Mulder wished for the creature to consume his incurable brain disease that he had acquired, following exposure to an alien artifact. (TXF: "Biogenesis") When Mulder discovered the creature and was preparing for his healing experience, he realized that the creature had this ability, a so-called "gift," at the expense of itself. The creature was experiencing the total suffering of all the people it healed. In an act of absolute mercy, Mulder shot the creature three times with his Walther PPK. However, the creature survived. The creature was buried in the local cemetery, but a local woman learned of its survival and tended to it. It lived in an underground cave below her house for many months before the townspeople learned of its survival. Sheriff Kurt Frey led a mob to take the creature, which they succeeded in doing. They brought the creature to the home of Paul Hangemuhl whose wife, Marie, had an incurable kidney disease. The creature consumed Mary, who was brought back to life just as expected, devoid of her previous condition. During this time, John Doggett was actively involved in searching for Fox Mulder, who had disappeared shortly after his initial encounter with the creature. With help from Walter Skinner, Doggett traced Mulder's trail to and through Squamash, where he learned of the creature's existence. Doggett and Skinner investigated the Hangemuhls, but to no avail. Eventually, Doggett found his way to the home of the woman who took care of the creature and found it underground. As Doggett escorted the creature to his car for transport somewhere safe, he was confronted by Sheriff Frey and the townspeople. With his back to them, Doggett was shot dead by Frey. During the violence, the creature escaped. The creature found its way to Doggett's grave and exhumed his body. In a final act of its mysterious power, the creature consumed Doggett's body and regurgitated his bodily substance. In consuming Doggett's death, the creature itself finally died. Doggett himself had been saved from death and also finally brought a merciful end to the creature's agonizing life. (TXF: "The Gift") :The soul eater was played by Jordan Marder. Category:Beings and creatures Category:Deceased people Category:Monster of the Week Category:Mutants